The amount of media available to users has grown tremendously in the last few years. Media assets are available in many formats and resolutions, and are available from many different sources, including broadcast TV, cable TV, and through over-the top (OTT) Internet streaming services (e.g., Netflix®, Hulu®, iTunes®, or other sources). As media formats change, older set-top boxes and other similar media devices may not be able to process the media they receive. This forces users to purchase expensive new hardware to replace their current set-top boxes if they wish to access the more advanced media formats. Also, as new applications become available to launch using set-top boxes, the processing powers of the legacy set-top boxes may not suffice to adequately execute such new applications. This introduces severe lag in accessing such new applications making the user experience less enjoyable.